The present invention relates generally to the field of ergonomic chairs for sitting at a computer terminal or other work station, and, more specifically, to such a chair which is provided with a knee support for altered distribution of the user's weight and user's posture, the height of which knee support can be selectively varied simultaneously and uniformly with adjustment of the seat height by use of only one hand.
A variety of ergonomic chairs generally related to the present invention are now commercially available. Often, the height of such chairs either can not be adjusted at all, or can be varied only with some difficulty or by completely dismounting and manipulating the chair in a time-consuming and troublesome manner. Some previously known chairs or stools can only be adjusted by gross increments, as for example, by use of a series of spaced pegs or slots and do not suit the needs of many users who prefer intermediate settings. They commonly suffer from the disadvantage that although the overall height of the seat may be altered, the relationship between the knee support and seat support is not adequately adjustable. In other words, the seat height can be altered yet the knee support can not be.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a chair for sitting for long periods of time, at a work station such as a computer terminal, which chair is adapted for enhanced user weight distribution and therefore decreased muscle fatigue, particularly that which is often suffered in the back muscles of the user.
It is further among the objects of the present invention to provide a chair having the features enumerated which may be facilely and rapidly adjusted with one hand so as to provide simultaneous, uniform fine adjustment of both the knee support and seat. It is intended that the new chair be relatively simply constructed of few parts so as to be inexpensive and to be easily assembled by the consumer. It is also expected that the new chair be adapted for permitting easy rolling movement.
Accordingly, in furtherance of the above objects, the present invention is, briefly, an adjustable chair for use at a work station. The chair permits distribution of the user's weight between the user's legs and back. The chair also includes a seat cushion, and a first support mechanism upon which the seat cushion is mounted. The chair also has a knee cushion and a second support mechanism upon which the knee cushion is mounted. A chair adjustment mechanism interconnects the first and second support mechanism in such manner as to permit simultaneous, uniform adjustment of both the seat cushion and the knee cushion by the user, whereby the user may easily adjust the relative positions of the seat cushion and knee cushion in relation to each other as well as in relation to a support surface so as to provide an adjustable chair for use at a work station which is comfortable for long periods of use.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out here and below.